Gon to Killua no ai
by Grenym Mourning
Summary: Killua learns that Gon knows about his feeling and that he isn't as inocent as one would think Gon x Killua.  Bad summary -.- rated M for mega lemon in chapter 2. This is yaoi Boy x Boy if u dont like it thn dont read it
1. You know?

It had been a few days since Gon and Killia arrived at Gon's house on Whale Island. They were both practicing their nen in Gon's room. It was a warm and breezy morning and Gon felt that the day was perfect for camping out by the lake. "Oi, Killua."

"Hmm?" Killua turned to face a happier than usual Gon.

"Let's spend the night in the woods!"

"In the _woods_?" Killua responded with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah! It'll be fun, I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yeah! We can swim in the lake and catch fish and climb trees!"

"I guess it _would_ be fun…" Killua though deeply about spending a night in the woods, alone, with Gon and no aunt Mito to tell them to go to sleep. He figured that it would be the perfect opportunity to confess his feelings to Gon. Though he knew that Gon was much too naïve to understand such a situation; he couldn't help but imagine them together, naked under the stars, kissing and whispering soft venereal words to one another. Killua smiled, "Okay, let's do it."

In hearing this Gon quickly stood up and dragged Killua to his aunt Mito who was folding clothes at the moment, "Aunt Mito! Can we camp out in the woods today?"

Seeing Gon's eager expression aunt Mito felt that it would be pointless to deny his request. "Sure, just as long as neither of you get hurt."

"Yay! Thank you!" Gon exclaimed joyfully and ran to his room to get a few things, Killua followed.

A few hours later Gon and Killua arrived at the lake that resides within the forest. Killua saw the crystal clear water and instantly decided on what he wanted to do. He took of his clothes and turned towards Gon, "I'm going for a swim."

"Sure, I'll join you." Gon said with a smile and began to remove his own clothing. Killua stared intently at the other boy, scanning his tan body and admiring its perfection. _What am I doing?_ Killua thought to himself _I don't want to look at Gon but, for some reason, I can't take my eyes off of him._ at the same time blood rushed through his body and accidentally woke up his down stairs friend.

"Killua, is there something wrong?" Killua jumped and instantly turned the front side of his body away from Gon to avoid being seen by him.

"Uh, nothing…just wondering how cold the water is." He said hesitantly. Hoping that it was ice cold Killua jumped into the lake. _Yes! It's cold_ he thought, hoping that the frigid water will relieve him of his current dilemma.

Moments later Gon jumped into the lake and joined his friend. He approached the former assassin and was greeted by giant splash of water to his face. Killua started to swim away as fast as he could but the cold water had yet to solve his problem. Seconds later Gon started to swim after Killua and in no time at all, he had caught him.

"I got you!" Gon proclaimed victoriously with his arms wrapped around Killua from behind.

"Umm, Gon…" Killua's cock twitched, Gon's friendly embrace made him lose the little control he had over his member.

"Yeah?"

Killua blushed, "Could you let go of my? Please."

Gon let go and instantly, in response the white haired boy quickly ran out of the water. He sat on a rock and watch Gon as he swam towards the edges of the lake. Killua looked down at his fully erect member _How can I get to go down?_ he asked himself.

"Wow, it looks pretty hard." Gon said from behind Killua's shoulder making him jump to his feet.

"Don't look at it! You're making it worse" Killua closed his eyes in embarrassment and covered his groin with his hands.

Gon was instantly hit by a genius idea, he leaned closer and touched Killua's lips with his own. A moment later Killua opened his eyes _Did he just kiss me! _

"Wh- why'd you do that?" Killua's had an odd looking confused expression.

"'cause, I wanted to let you know that I feel the same way about _you_." Gon smiled and began to walk towards the place where he had left his clothing.

Killua gently touched his own lips, "You feel the same way…" Killua whispered softly to himself. He was confused _Gon knows how I feel about him?_ he sat back down _That's impossible, I've always been careful not to display any sexual attraction towards him._ Moments later Killua's erection faded but hi confusion over Gon's words hadn't.

After noticing that his member was once again asleep Killua stood up and walked towards Gon who was fully dressed with his clothing in his hands. _I wonder what Gon is thinking_. Killua took his clothing from the other boy, "Th-thank you." He couldn't bring himself to look at Gon's face.

"Hey, it's no problem." Gon smiled.


	2. Best of a Situation

**Between work, school, and anime I thought that I'd never finish this chapter. This one's a good one though so it makes up for the time, I think. Enjoy and don't forget to review~ it'll get me to write better chapters -.-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter, Togashi Yoshihiro does. **

It had been a day since the occurrence by the lake and Killua was being oddly quiet. He had been sitting in the middle of Gon's backyard ever since they returned from their campout. This worried Mito, so she decided to ask Gon if anything was wrong, "Gon is Killua okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I think he is." Gon figured it was his fault that Killua was being so evasive, "I'll go ask him, just in case." He reassured aunt Mito that she didn't have to do it herself.

"Okay, but be sure to tell me if there's something wrong and if anything I'll be in the bar." Gon nodded in response and then went out to where Killua was sitting. Killua was mused, there was a bird sitting on his head and he didn't seem to notice it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gon asked to see if the other boy was unimpaired.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Killua answered quietly and scared the bird away, he was still thinking about what Gon had said the day before. "Just a bit confused."

"Oh, okay." Gon smiled, "It's just that aunt Mito thinks you might be sick."

"No, I don't get sick." Killua had been retracing his life from the moment he realized he liked Gon to the moment Gon told him that he felt the same. He was trying to figure out when Gon had figured it out.

"I guess I'll go tell her then." Gon began to walk towards his house.

"Oi, Gon! Wait!" Killua decided to ask Gon for himself.

"Yeah," Gon turned back towards Killua.

"When did you find out that I liked you?"

"Well," he paused, "I guess it during the third part of the hunter exam."

"Huh?" Killua tried hard to remember.

"Well, see when we got to our cabin," Gon paused.

"We took a bath." Killua remembered that in vivid detail, it was the first time he had seen Gon naked.

"Yeah," Gon stopped and stared at the storm clouds that were newly lingering above their heads. Gon had lost himself in the thought of the approaching storm.

"Gon!" Killua was now beyond eager to know how Gon found out about him.

Gon snapped out of his case of thoughts and recalled the event once more, "We took a bath. Then we went to bed but, you fell asleep first."

"And?" Killua was about to explode.

"Well, you fell asleep first and while I was trying to do the same you started talking." Gon said very matter of factly.

"Huh? What did I say?"

"Tons of embarrassing stuff." Gon smiled at his memory of Killua unconsciously spilling his thoughts. "You talked about how you love me and how I complete you."

"Damn!" Killua was mad at himself, "I'll never trust my brain in my sleep ever again."

"Oh, don't worry."

"Huh, why not?" Killua looked at Gon.

"You said something far, far more embarrassing." Gon chuckled. Killua's eyes opened wide as he remembered the dream he had that night.

"God! No don't tell me that I-"

"Yeah! You did!" Gon was now grinning devilishly, "You started talking about how you wanted me to shove _it _up your ass, then you started moaning and saying my name. If I recall correctly you were getting pretty _excited_." Gon broke out into laughter.

"I should kill you." Killua's face was burning red, and Gon wasn't helping him at all.

A few moments later Gon regained his composure and explained his laughter, "I wasn't laughing at you," he was still chuckling, "I'm laughing at the faces you made when I told you what you did."

"I'm gonna hurt you." Killua stood up and began to chase Gon who was already running. Killua tackled Gon and pinned him down to the grassy ground.

"That's not fair," Gon was still laughing, "I can't run while I laugh." Gon struggled under Killua in an attempt to liberate himself from the now grinning assassin. Killua originally intended to punch the other boy in the face but there was a shift in his thoughts.

"Killua?" Gon was frightened and Killua liked it that way. He leaned into the immobilized Gon until their noses were touching.

"There's something I wanna try." Killua pushed his lips against Gon's and granted himself access to the other boy's mouth. He explored the wet warmth that resided there and wrestled the tongue that dominated it. Gon let out small moans that fueled Killua desire for Gon. A few seconds, later drops of water started falling from the sky and Killua was much too distracted to notice.

"Killua~" Gon managed to get Killua's attention.

"Yeah?" The white haired boy was still smiling.

"It's raining." Killua then noticed the large drops of water falling from the sky, "Oh, and, Your Mine Now!" While Killua was distracted Gon flipped them over and reposition himself so that he had Killua Pinned down.

"Not quite!" Killua rapidly flipped the two and smashed Gon against the now muddy ground.

"I'll get you back!" Gon used the slippery mud to his advantage and slid his hands out from under Killua's grip. Then he grabbed Killua's shoulders and caught him in a headlock.

"Gon! Killua!" Aunt Mito had excused herself from the bar to pull the two boys out of the rain. "Oh my God! Why are you two so dirty!"

"Sorry, we were play fighting." Gon smiled sheepishly.

"Well get into the house and take a bath right now!" Killua chuckled at Mito, "You too Killua."

"Okay." Killua lowered his head to try and hide his grin, taking a hot naked bath with Gon is something he enjoyed.

"And put the muddy clothing in the hamper, I'll wash it when it stops raining."

Both boys walked into Gon's room and stared at each other. "Let's make the best of this situation." Gon smiled at Killua, a sort of dirty smile that Killua had never seen nor imagined on Gon.

"What do you mean _the best_ of this situation?" Killua wasn't accustomed to Gon's new act. Gon came closer to Killua, almost to the point where their noses were touching. Instinctively, Killua backed up a little.

"This." Gon leaned into Killua and began to kiss him. Moments later they began to undress each other; Gon gently pulled the shirt off of Killua's back and briefly interrupted the kiss to lift it over his head. Gon began to trail off from Killua's mouth down to his neck. This pleasured the white haired boy causing him to moan loudly and grab onto Gon as if his life depended on it. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Gon was pleased with himself.

"Yeah," Killua's breathing was more audible than usual now. Gon then slowly pulled down Killua's pants to reveal that he was already hard.

"Hehehe," Gon chuckled, "I thought it'd take you a lot longer." he continued to kiss Killua's body slowly moving from his neck to his chest and then his navel. Killua moaned softly as Gon's kisses came closer to his member.

"Gon!" Killua squealed when he felt the moist warmth of Gon mouth enveloped his shaft. Killua's cock aggressively rode in and out of Gon's mouth. "Ahh, it feels so good." The pleasure caused Killua lose his balance and fall against the wall. Gon felt that Killua was about to cum and began to suck on his member harder. Only seconds later Killua's body jolted forward pushing his cock deep inside Gon's mouth. "Gooonnn! I'm c-cumming!" Killua screamed as he shot his seed into Gon's throat. Gon pulled the white haired boy's length out of his mouth and began to gag and cough loudly, "Gon? Are you okay?" Killua was afraid that he might have hurt his best friend.

"Yeah," Gon coughed, "A bit went down the wrong pipe, that's all."

"Wait," Killua looked at Gon, "You swallowed it?"

"Yeah," Gon licked his lips and smiled, "It tasted great." Killua saw that Gon gestured towards his bed, "I wanna finish, don't you?" Killua was surprised at what Gon had just said but, he was also thrilled that his most intimate fantasies were coming to life.

Moments later Gon removed his own clothing and laid Killua on his bed. "Oh, umm. Gimme a sec." Gon left Killua on his bed and started rummaging through his knapsack.

"What are you doing?" Killua was lying on his back so, it was hard to look at the spot where Gon was.

"Lookin for…" Gon paused, "this!" Killua stared at the orange container that Gon held in his hand.

"What is it?" Killua was trying to figure out what was in the translucent container.

"Lube~" Gon took the bottle to his bed, "This way it'll go in easier." Gon was glad he had remembered he had it.

"Go _in _easier?" Killua was bemused by Gon's words.

"Yeah," Gon assumed a position behind Killua, who was lying down on his belly, and opened the bottle of lube. He placed some on Killua's entranced and the used his fingers to open it wider. Killua moaned and whispered Gon's name, "Don't worry, it'll feel much better when I put it in." Gon smiled though Killua couldn't see it. Then Gon poured some of the lube on his enormously erect member and began to place it in Killua.

"Ahh~ wait, it hurts." Killua was embarrassed to say that and he knew what came after it.

"You're an assassin; you're not supposed to feel pain." Gon responded flatly and then further penetrated the former assassin. Killua began to squirm, unintentionally increasing Gon's pleasure and Gon being who he was further inserted his member.

"Gon, it feels so good~" Killua's voice was low in volume and drenched in soft gasps for air. The pleasure was overwhelming the ex-assassin; his back was arching in an attempt to bring more of Gon's length into it and his cock was twitching, almost ready to explode.

Gon took Killua and began to lift him up off the bed without removing his '_Buddy_' from its new home, "This will work better." Gon then positioned Killua in a way that he was sitting on Gon's lap and facing him with Gon's cock still in his ass. Gon took the white haired boy's thighs and started lifting them along with the boy, a constant up and down motion allowing his member to enter and exit Killua continually. "See," Gon was breathing heavily now, "This feels much better." He continually increased his pace, his motions faster and faster and the pleasure he was providing for himself and the other boy became more and more as he did.

"Gon! I think I'm gonna cum!" Killua closed his eyes tightly and tried to hold back his oncoming orgasm.

"Ghh, Me too." Gon's cock twitched as it glided in and out of Killua, it was ready to burst. "I'm gonna cum inside you," Gon took in lots of air, "That way, aunt Mito doesn't find out."

"Wait, inside me?"

Gon cut Killua off, "I'm Cumming!" Gon clenched his teeth as he released his seed deep into the other boy. Killua screamed as he was filled with cum and lost control over himself shooting his load dead into Gon's face.

Both boys were breathing heavily, Gon pulled himself out of Killua and rolled onto the space beside him, "Wow, I never thought it would feel that good."

"Yeah," Killua could feel Gon's product swimming around inside him, it felt good.

"I'll make it better next time," Gon grinned at Killua, "Much better."


End file.
